


Something Unnecessary

by Revasnaslan



Series: Out of the Depths AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Expectant Parents, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace and Ulaz are expecting a pup, but there's a couple of things that need to be done first.





	Something Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the RarePair Flash Bang over on tumblr! I worked with my friend Mebu for this piece :3
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta: Vox |[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/voxiferous#_=_)**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Artist: Mebu |[Tumblr](http://meteorysh.tumblr.com/) | LINK TO ART**  
>  **

Thace carefully poked his head above the water, ears perking as he listened for any sounds of human activity over the waves rolling onto the nearby shore. A couple of humans were chattering excitedly amongst themselves, but it took a couple of ticks for them to appear over the crest of a nearby dune. At the sight of them, Thace lightly rested his hand over his stomach, fur pricking up in anxiety. Antok’s head appeared from underwater a moment later, although his ears were at ease. With Antok here, Thace felt his unborn pup was safer, but he didn’t want to take chances, and had he and Antok waited just a tick longer to return to the water, they might have been spotted…

“Hey,” Antok whispered, lightly nudging Thace. “We should go, before they spot us.”

Thace nodded, ducking back beneath the surface again, and Antok followed him, sticking close. Pregnant Galra were often threatened by opportunistic sharks, and while Ulaz normally accompanied him to shore, Ulaz had been busy this morning. Instead, Thace had to decided to go and find Antok so that he would have a swimming buddy. Thace wasn’t willing to risk the safety of his unborn pup unnecessarily just so that he could sun himself on the rocks near shore.

“So, you never told me,” Antok said ears perking in interest as they descended, heading deeper beneath the surface. “Have you and Ulaz thought of names yet?”

“A few,” Thace said. His hand still rested against his stomach. The bump there was only just beginning to become noticeable, so it would still be a couple of moons yet. “None of them have stuck…”

“Well, it’s good that you’re still out and about,” Antok said. “Mama says it’s bad to be sedentary…”

Thace snorted. “Not like I have much of a choice,” he said, shaking his head. Earlier that morning, Ulaz had all but forced him out of the cave, insisting that he was busy and he needed Thace to go and swim for a little while without him. Thace could only assume that Ulaz was trying to surprise him with something, and that it was pup related.

As they neared the entrance to Thace and Ulaz’s cave, Thace was surprised to find several of Ulaz’s trinkets were scattered around outside, half-buried in the sand. For a moment, anxiety clawed its way into Thace’s chest—had Ulaz been attacked while he was gone? However, he just as quickly banished the thought. Ulaz was one of the largest Galra in the pod, and sharks normally thought twice about messing with him. There also was no scent of blood in the water. Ducking inside of the cave, Thace saw that Ulaz was darting around at the back, next to their nest, with a couple of his trinkets held in one hand as he inspected a cleft in the rock that he had been using as a shelf. There were two neat little piles on the floor, as if Ulaz had been organizing his collection.

Ulaz’s short fur had spiked up, and the luminescent markings around his mouth were glowing even though it wasn’t night yet. He was also muttering to himself as he looked over his collection one by one. “This one… not sharp edges, not too small…”

“Is he okay?” Antok whispered as he lingered at Thace’s side.

“He was not acting like this when I left…” Thace mumbled, ears twitching nervously as they pinned back against the sides of his head.

“What is he doing?” Antok asked.

“Something unnecessary…” Thace said. Or at least, he assumed so. For as long as Thace had known him, Ulaz had been building a collection of trinkets he had found during trips to shore. Even though he didn’t share Ulaz’s enthusiasm—and was actually quite scared of humans—he had tried to be supportive. He certainly didn’t want Ulaz to give up one of his passions because of him.

“I’ll just… go,” Antok said, although he looked hesitant to leave. Thace recalled Ulaz mentioning the previous night that Ulaz was supposed to join the afternoon hunt the next day, but with the way he was currently acting, Thace wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. “I’ll get you both something while I’m hunting…” Antok promised, before he turned to leave.

Thace let out a soft mumble of thanks. He lingered just inside the cave, watching Ulaz as he set a couple of trinkets to the side. One was some figurine he had found at the docks and the other a small stick of some kind that was yellow with writing along the sides, and filed to a point at the end. Clearing his throat, he tried to get Ulaz’s attention, but Ulaz didn’t respond, too focused on his task.

“Laz?” he tried, speaking louder this time. “Are you alright?”

At the sound of his voice, Ulaz gave a start, his crest fur standing on end as he turned his head to look at Thace. His gaze softened, and a smile appeared on his lips as he quickly crossed the cave to gather Thace up in his arms, weaving their tail fins together.

“How was your swim, my love?” Ulaz asked.

Thace purred softly as their foreheads bumped together. “Antok and I went to shore…” Thace said, smiling as their noses brushed and Ulaz returned the purring, deep in his chest. “I’m only back so early because we got chased off by humans…”

Ulaz hummed softly. “I had hoped to be done by the time you got back…”

Chuckling softly, Thace turned to look at the piles that Ulaz had made. “And what is it you wanted to have done?”

“I um… I didn’t want the pup to hurt themself on anything,” Ulaz explained, looking a little ashamed of himself. “I have knives and hooks in here and—” He cut off, ears drooping. “When I… when I started this collection, I didn’t consider we might have a pup someday.”

“Shh… It’s going to be fine. You didn’t have to stress so much over it,” Thace assured him, bumping their foreheads together again. As Ulaz’s shoulders relaxed and he snuggled in, nuzzling his nose against Thace’s temple, Thace smiled. “We still have a couple of moons, Laz… that’s plenty of time.”

Ulaz hummed, although Thace couldn’t tell whether he was actually convinced or not. Lightly, Thace grabbed Ulaz’s hand, guiding it to rest against his stomach. As Ulaz watched, his ears gave the slightest of twitches, and as he pressed his palm in, the pup kicked. It was enough to get a tiny smile out of Ulaz.

“How about you take a break from cleaning?” Thace suggested. “The pup and I need to rest for a little bit… I’d like it if you joined us.”

Ulaz sighed, but nodded. “Just for a little while, though…”

Thace let out a soft purr as he led Ulaz over to their nest, hidden at the back of the cave. As they curled up together, Ulaz settled between the cave’s entrance and Thace, carefully wrapping his tail around Thace to hold him close. All Thace heard as he drifted off was the sound of Ulaz purring deep in his chest as he groomed Thace’s headfur.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
